Fuzzy Sweater
by EmbraceTheNerd
Summary: Tis' the Christmas season in the city of Mikado. Shun Midorikawa has no plans for his three day vacation. Some, interesting topics come up, leaving the Border member in some minor turmoil. Is Midorikawa in denial like everyone thinks? They're just friends, right?


**A/N: This is my Secret Santa to MarvellousDream on Tumblr for the 2016 WTSS. I'm a little rusty on writing, but I hope you like it! ^-^ Warning for all the cringe!**

Between large-scale invasions and rank wars, Border agents rarely receive breaks. The term is almost foreign to most staff. _If neighbors don't take breaks, than neither will we!_ That is the rationale of the defense organization. Imagine the change in mood when Director Kido announced that all agents will not have to come in for work December 23 thru 25, but to be ready on stand-by incase of emergency.

"Is the Director giving us a holiday?"

"Can we even do that? What if the neighbors attack?"

"Suppose it lines up with our schools break."

Izumi stretches his arms high, waltzing toward the building's exit, "Well, whatever the reason, I'm happy that the Director has an ounce of care in him." He stops in front of the doors, spinning to look at his two companions, "Yuiga free for three days. I'm going to take advantage of that."

The No. 7 attacker, Yoneya, chuckles, readjusting his ear-muffs that hold back his ebony bangs, "Must be tough being the No.1 unit. I'll probably just be visiting my family and exchanging gifts. What about you, Shun?"

Midorikawa smooths out his bunched up coat sleeves, later winding his green scarf around his neck. He looks up at the older teens, "I'm not sure. I suppose I'll just spend time with my family."

Yoneya smirks and slides an arm across the green cloth, "Oh, not going to spend it with _someone_ special? A certain short white haired boy? Christmas is a season of romance after all." He wiggles his eyebrows as he feels Midorikawa tense up.

His face lights up, reaching the ends of his ears, "N-no! Yuma will probably be spending it with his own branch."

Izumi gaps at what he's hearing, and seeing, "Y-you like Tamakoma 2nds ace?"

Midorikawa jumps in surprise, making one end of the scarf slip down and drap loosely over his shoulder, "W-we're just friends!"

The Miwa Unit attacker strokes his chin, "What do you think, Watson-Izu?"

"I don't know Sherlock-Yone," He pulls an air pipe out of his mouth, blowing an invisible ring, "I'd say he's in denial."

"Yoneyan, Izumin, you guys are the worst." He puffs his cheeks out, stepping past the 'detective' duo. A cold breeze whips through the now opened doors.

"Have a fun holiday, Shun." The boy doesn't even turn around.

(Line Break)

"Stupid Yoneyan. Stupid Izumin." Midorikawa growls to himself, glaring at the snow covered ground. Occasionally kicking a stray piece of ice, watching it plow through the thin layer of puffy snowflakes. The boy snuggles deeper into the warm scarf, feeling the fabric tickle his red nose.

 _Man, it's really cold. Maybe I should change into my trion body? After all, I wouldn't be freezing like thi-_

 _Thud!_

Midorikawa yelps in surprise as he's knocked back, having ran into an obstacle. The snow slips out from underneath his feet, Midorikawa swore his life flashed before his eyes on the gray, cloud covered background.

A warm pair of arms quickly wrap themselves around his midsection, bringing his sudden descent to a halt. "Yo, Shun, didn't see you there." Midorikawa quickly opens his eyes, recognizing the voice instantly. He quickly whips out of the loose grip, spinning in child like delight.

"Jin-san!"

The talented elite smirks at the twirling fan. "Say, stop spinning around like that. You'll slip again, at least, that's what my side effect is telling me."

Midorikawa stops and stares at the man, taking in the role model with twinkling eyes. "What are you doing out here Jin-san?"

Jin scratches at the back of his head, sighing out a cloudy breathe, "I was going to go too HQ and hunt down specific people." He glances quickly at Midorikawa, "Including you."

"Me?" The brunette locks tweak to the side as he cocks his head quickly too the side, "Is it a special mission?" A quick vision of him and Jin standing side-by-side after a hard fought battle flashes through his conscious, his eyes grow larger, "I'll do whatever Jin-san wants of me!" He pumps his arms into the air, twirling around again.

The elite watches in amusement, giggling to himself, "Well, it is a mission of sorts I guess." Midorikawa hushes and inches closure as Jin speaks, not wanting to miss a single syllable. "Tamakoma is having a Christmas Eve Party on the 24th. We'd like it if you came."

"You're inviting me over?"

"Yep! Usami will be making Christmas cakes, fried chicken and turkey will be the main course."

Midorikawa ponders, a quick question comes to mind, "Will Yuma-kun be there?"

(Line Break)

Midorikawa falls into bed, not even bothering to take a shower. The exhaustion hits like a truck, being cold definitely did not help the situation. His heart hammers still from the response Jin gave.

 _"Of course. Yuma lives at the branch."_

 _Duh Shun! Why did you ask something stupid like that?!_ Pink hikes back up his cheeks, of course from the cold. _What's wrong with me today?!_ Yosuke stupid grin appears in his mind, making his cheeks puff out and head to be slammed into a plush pillow.

A light knock shakes him from his chaotic thoughts. He quickly flings the pillow to his side and crosses his legs, trying to mask the previous emotions from whoever is on the other side of the door.

"Shun?" His mother steps through the doorway, quickly finds her son staring from his bed. "Is everything alrig-"

"Peachy!" He says before she finishes. Midorikawa realizes the mistake as soon as the women steps completely into the room and closes the door quietly.

"I can tell you're lying son." She strides over to the bed, sitting down, "You came home and hardly said a word, then came quickly to your room."

Midorikawa looks away, trying to hide his face, "I told you, it's fine."

His mother places her hand gently on his back, a look of concern on her face, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

He sighs, leaning into the comforting touch, "Okay."

Ms. Midorikawa smiles and opens her arms. Midorikawa falls into the embrace, curling into his mother, enjoying the new warmth. He sighs again, feeling all his stress float away in the caring grasp.

"Now, I'm all ears." She brushes her fingers through the slight bed head, smoothing down the brown locks.

Midorikawa sighs, "Jin-san invited me to his branches Christmas party."

"Oh, that's wonderful! You'll get too see all your wonderful friends."

"Yeah, Tamakoma is pretty cool."

"Including Yuma right?" Midorikawa gasps at the name, "You talk about him all the time when you come home."

The attacker tenses up, "Yuma-kun is cool as well." The pink returns in full force.

His mother cocks an eyebrow, halting her progress on taming the bed head, "Do you have a fever honey? You look like you're burning up."

Midorikawa launches out of the embrace, sitting up straight against the wall, "N-no! I'm fine! Completely, and fully fine!"

"All I said was Yuma-"

He's trying to sink into the wall, trying to, "Y-yep! Yuma-a is a cool boyfriend-I mean dude-friend!"

His mother stares, stunned at what she's hearing, a smirk quickly replaces it though, "Oh? So, Yuma huh?"

"W-what about him?"

She smacks his shoulder lightly, "I can tell why my own son has a crush."

He shakes his head vigorously, "It most definitely is _not_!" Yosuke and Izumi's earlier antics resurface.

 _"I'd say he's in denial."_

"Alright, would you mind describing Yuma in a couple of words?"

He glares at the women, "Why?"

"Because I'm mother who is now curious."

He sighs, "Yuma is really awesome. He's fighting technique is out of this world, he's super kind and cares deeply about others, especially his team members. His hair is probably even whiter than the fresh snow." Midorikawa glances to the side, "Yuma is just the coolest, even if his sense of humor is a little off." An image of the white haired neighbor flashes through his mind, causing a happy sigh to escape his mouth.

His mother giggles, "Sounds like you admire him a _little_ more than a friend."

"Mom! It's nothing like that."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself dear. Now, what is eating at you? I know that's not all."

Midorikawa reaches for his pillow and brings it to his chest, trapping it there with his knees, "Well, I was wondering what I should do get him for Christmas, for being such a good friend."

"Hmm," Ms. Midorikawa brings her hand to stroke her chin thoughtfully, "You said he's foreign, right?"

"Yes."

"Did he live somewhere warmer before?"

Midorikawa shrugs, "I'm not sure."

"Well, this is one of the colder winters we've had for a while. What if we get him some winter attire, like a jacket?"

"I-I was thinking something more meaningful than an everyday store item."

His mother giggles at this, bringing her clasped hands to her chest, "How sweet of you."

"Mom!"

They sit in silence for a little longer, "What if I make him a scarf like yours? I could have it done by tomor-"

"What if I make him something like that?" Ms. Midorikawa sees the spark of inspiration in her son's eyes, she smiles warmly.

"I could teach you how to knit if you'd like."

Midorikawa leaps forward, coming face-to-face with his mother, "You would really?"

"Of course. Now, let's get to work. The party is two days away!"

(Line Break)

Midorikawa stands in front of the doors to the large building located in the middle of the river. A box is clenched in his small, gloved hands. He hesitates at knocking on the door, scared of what awaits on the other side.

 _What if he hates it? Maybe I should just leave it here and-_

The door jerks, causing the attacker to jump back in surprise.

"Oh, looks like Jin-san was right," A white puffy hair sticks out of the opening, "Yo, Shun-san."

"Y-Yuma-kun!" Everything goes blank in Midorikawa's mind.

Yuma glances over Midorikawa's heavily clothed body, stopping at the wrapped box, "What is that for?"

"Oh, um, i-it's a Christmas present for you." He shyly raises his arms, extending the gift to Yuma.

The neighbor stares at the box and takes it into his hands, juggling it in his grasp, "What's a 'Christmas present'?"

Midorikawa gaps at the clueless neighbor, "You really don't know?"

Yuma glances back into the building, after a second he steps out of the building, only wearing his usual purple hoodie and a pair of shorts, "Would you tell me?"

"What a 'Christmas present' is?"

"Mhhh."

"Well, Christmas present is something that you give to another on, or around, Christmas day. It's suppose to show how appreciative you are to that person. You usually only give one to your family or closest acquaintances."

"Hmm," Yuma looks back at the box, duck face present, "You said family right?"

Midorikawa nods.

"I bet Yugo would have liked these strange Earth traditions. He was the giving type of person."

"Whose 'Yugo'?"

"Oh," Yuma waves his hand nonchalant, "No one you need to worry about." He looks back down at the wrapping paper, "What do I do with it?"

"You open it."

Yuma nods, "Easy enough." He grips the taped ends and tugs viciously.

"Wait! Not till-" The box lid falls as Yuma grabs the item inside.

It's a green-turquoise sweater is now visible, carefully knitted knots display the time and talent put in. A black stripe runs from the either side of the collar down to the end of each sleeve, just like Tamakoma 2nds uniforms. The gift recipient turns that sweater around, staring at every inch of it carefully. He than hands the article of clothing back to Midorikawa. The attacker takes it, shocked and confused. Yuma tugs at the bottom of his hoodie, pulling it up and off. Midorikawa hands back his gift and takes the purple cloth.

"Hm, this is very comfortable." Yuma smoothes out the sleeves, tugging them all the way down his arm, "You must be very skilled at making clothing."

Midorikawa waves his hands quickly, "No no, my mother helped me a lot."

"Hm, thank you, Shun-san, for the gift."

Midorikawa smiles, his cheeks turn a darker shade of red, "You're welcome, Merry Christmas."

Yuma cocks his head, "'Merry Christmas'?"

"It's what you say when you want to wish someone well for the holiday season."

"I see." Yuma glances back at the door, "I think Usami is about to serve those 'Christmas cakes', want to come inside? Possibly teach me more about these 'Christmas trees'?"

Midorikawa bounces up and down, puffing out large, foggy breathes, "I would love to!"

 **Nerd:** *cringes* Wow, I'm really rusty

 **Yuma:** *tucks sweater into washer and starts*

 **Nerd:** NO WAIT! That'll shrink it!


End file.
